Roses And Knuckles
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Amy and Knuckles don't really get along with each other. Mainly because both are arrogant loudmouths. Or because they think they're better than each other. I don't know, but the thing is, these two together is just asking for trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Roses And Knuckles  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Great title, huh guys? Well, since that one story involving Amy and Knuckles did well, I figured that I would do another one, just starring them. It's interesting how these two never were really by themselves, unless you count that episode in Sonic X with the sewer... I'll shut up now. Enjoy.

* * *

Amy Rose and Knuckles The Echidna were both in Seaside Hill, sitting on the smooth green grass as they watched the calm ocean waves, the day being absolutely beautiful. Amy and Knuckles sighed, the two humanoid mammals obviously bored.

"Gee, it sure is boring around here." Amy stated a certain tired old meme, both of her hands on her cute face.

Knuckles rolled his eyes, his arms around the back of his head. "You say that every day. Can't you spice things up?"

Amy glanced to her left, eying Knuckles. "Well, we normally don't do things without Sonic around..."

Knuckles chuckled as he raised his right eye. "You don't. I normally guard the Master Emerald."

Amy stood up, pointing at Knuckles. "Implying you actually do that since you're here."

Knuckles folded his arms as he also stood up. "Well, I am hilarious and you will quote everything I say!"

Amy scoffed as he waved her right hand at Knuckles. "As if! I got more funny quotes than you do intelligence!"

Knuckles had a snarky smirk. "Hilariously derailing one liner..."

Amy punched Knuckles in the face with her right fist. Knuckles got back up, headbutting Amy. The two humanoid mammals then proceeded to beat the hell out of each other. Vector The Crocodile and Silver The Hedgehog were watching from Waluigi's Taco Stand, glancing at each other as they were both laughing.

"This sure isn't gonna go well for those two!" Silver commented as he sipped his orange soda.

Vector laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I hope the strong one is winning! Ga ha ha!"


	2. Chapter 2

Amy Rose and Knuckles The Echidna were both determined to outdo one another, but things got somewhat complicated, as they had no idea what they were planning on doing.

"Errr... well..." Knuckles rubbed his right elbow. "What should we do?"

Amy folded her arms as he raised her right eye... brow? Lid? "Don't ask me, you're the one who started up this argument."

Knuckles shook his right fist at Amy. "Hey! Don't make me the bad guy here! I was just prompting some socialization, that's all!"

Suddenly, Amy's stomach growled loudly, prompting Amy to blush in embarrassment. Knuckles blinked several times, chuckling as he pointed at Amy's stomach.

"Well, seems like your belly demands some grub," Knuckles commented as he pulled out some purple grapes out of his butt, eating them. "You should have these grapes. Mmmm yesh, these are grapping good!"

Amy backed away, waving her hands in disgust. "Gross! You're willing to eat anything you pull out of your ass?"

Knuckles paused briefly, glancing at the grapes, then his butt, then back at Amy. He shrugged as he began eating the grapes again.

Amy covered her mouth with her right hand as she held her growling stomach with her left hand. "Forget wanting to eat... I just lost my appetite."

Silver walked up to the two humanoid mammals, pointing at Waluigi's Taco Stand. "You guys know that you can just ask Waluigi to make you some tacos, right?"

Amy and Knuckles eyed Silver, who simply waved his hands in defense. Amy and Knuckles looked at each other.

"Well, I guess tacos sounds good," Knuckles insisted.

Amy sighed as she folded her arms, shaking her head. "Oh fine, but I won't like it."


	3. Chapter 3

Amy and Knuckles went to Waluigi's Taco Stand, where they saw Princess Daisy farting up a storm. Luckily for the two humanoid mammals, the place didn't stink, but Daisy's tuba like flatulence did make for a rather annoying noise.

"Golly, and to think that I can get just as gassy as her," Amy admitted, blushing from embarrassment. "I feel so embarrassed."

Knuckles scoffed as he slapped Amy across the back. "Please! We can talk about your farting problems later. Let's just get some tacos!" he slammed his knuckles on the counter several times. "Waluigi! Get your lanky butt over here!"

Waluigi popped his head out of the cash register. "What do you want, enchilada breath?"

"Enchilada breath?" Knuckles exclaimed, smelling his breath as he shrugged, with Amy giggling in the background. "Huh. My breath does smell like enchiladas."

Waluigi folded his arms together. "So, do you want your tacos or what?"

Amy pushed Knuckles out of the way, bouncing up and down with joy. "Yes! Yes! Gimmie all of it, big boy!"

Waluigi gawked as he stumbled back from Amy. "Yeesh! Calm down, Ames! I'll get you some tacos." He slowly backed away to get the tacos, and to stay as far away from Amy as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy Rose and Knuckles were sitting at one of the wooden tables nearby Waluigi's Taco Stand, with Knuckles having four tacos while Amy had a mountainload behind her, all of them of different kinds, of course. Amy kept stuffing her mouth with the spicy but tasty tacos as Knuckles watched in amazement, slowly eating his first taco.

"Man, Amy, you sure as hell have one appetite," Knuckles commented as he chuckled.

Amy burped loudly, blowing Knuckles' headlocks back. She giggled as she closed her eye, shrugging. "Well golly, Knux, that's nice of you to comment!" After three brief seconds, she resumed stuffing her mouth with tacos.

Waluigi approached the table, his hands on his hips. He turned to Knuckles. "She sure does love her food."

Knuckles scoffed as he pointed at Amy. "Wait until you see her after she doesn't get breakfast or lunch. She goes insane."

Waluigi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he curiously eyed Amy. "That sounds like some people I know..."


End file.
